Cuestion de suerte
by MayMurderer
Summary: Cato se había levantado aquel día exasperantemente emocionado, el día de la cosecha. Cato x Clove (Clato) Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Octubre "Cato&Clove" del foro Días Oscuros.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo vistos aquí pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. _

_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Octubre "Cato&Clove" del foro Días Oscuros._

**Notas de autora**: Algo corto por cuestiones de tiempo pero aquí esta.

* * *

><p>Cato se había levantado aquel día exasperantemente emocionado, el día de la cosecha. El día en el que por fin triunfaría, en el que participaría en los juegos y los ganaría. Era el día en el que pondría a prueba todo aquello que le habían enseñado en la academia, en el que mostraría que él era superior a todos sus "compañeros".Era una idea un poco —bastante— suicida, pero la idea de ser vencedor y conseguir fama era tentadora. Más que fama sería un héroe, nadie le podría negar nada, podría tener lo que deseara, a quien deseara y cuando deseara.<p>

Había sido de los primeros en llegar a la selección, pero el lugar no tardo en llenarse, para cuando se había dado cuenta ya estaban revolviendo los nombres de las mujeres del distrito y habían dado como "Ganadora" a una tal Clove. Minutos después una chica que bien recordaba de la academia subía al escenario, no podría tener más de quince años y a pesar de eso lucia totalmente segura de sí misma, como si en vez de haber sido seleccionada huera sido ella quien se hubiera ofrecido como turno de los hombres llego tiempo después dando como "Ganador" a un chico de unos apenas catorce años y antes de que el chico subiera al escenario Cato ya se había adelantado a ofrecerse como voluntario causando la curiosidad de todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>El transcurso del viaje al capitolio había sido relativamente corto, Cato había aprovechado aquel corto transcurso para conocer mejor a Clove, había descubierto que la chica tenía un humor bastante asido y retorcido, que para que negarlo, le encantaba.<p>

El centro de renovación fue toda una tortura, se había aburrido bastante y todo para acabar vestido como un bufón, al lado de Clove que vestía de la misma ridícula y hilarante manera que él, solo que en ella lucia diferente, lucia como una emperatriz. Fueron el centro de atención a lo largo del desfile, claro, hasta que aparecieron los del distrito doce, justo en ese momento Cato ya sentía la necesidad de matarlos.

* * *

><p>¿Cuántos días habían pasado? ¿16 o 17? Realmente Cato no lo recordaba, solo sabía que ahora las cosas cambiaban, Clove y el tenían la oportunidad de salir ambos vivos de allí. Hacia unos días atrás habían dado el anuncio de que podría haber dos vencedores si eran del mismo distrito, para él había resultado una alegría, realmente con el tiempo había aprendido a querer a la chica, no se veía descuartizándola, prefería mil veces clavarse una daga en el corazón.<p>

Si su conteo no iba mal aún quedaban dos personas además de él y Clove; Katniss Everdeen y la chica del distrito cuatro. Días atrás en el banquete Thresh—el tributo masculino del distrito 11— había matado a Peeta Mellark—el compañero de Katniss— y está en venganza lo había matado a él.

El banquete en lo que a Cato y Clove concierne había sido de gran ayuda, después de que el suministro de comida hubiera explotado se habían ido extinguiendo poco a poco, casi no tenían energías para nada y su poco conocimiento de plantas no ayudaba.

* * *

><p>Cato no se lo podía creer, hacia tan solo unos meses atrás estaba en los juegos del hambre luchando por su vida y ahora estaba preparándose para el inicio de su gira junto a Clove, con la cual hacia una semana atrás había iniciado una relación amorosa.<p>

Llegar hasta donde habían llegado no había sido fácil, justo después de la muerte de Katniss habían vuelto a cambiar de opinión dando como resultado que solo pudiese haber un vencedor. Cato con más indignación que enojo había tomado un cuchillo y se lo había ofrecido a Clove, se había señalado el área del corazón y –después de suplicas— la chica se había atrevido a apuñalarlo, pero antes de que el filo de la navaja llegara a su piel la voz en el cielo volvió a sonar dando anuncio a que ambos serian ganadores. Después de un tiempo habían vuelto a su hogar y eran vistos como héroes, pero ellos muy bien sabían que su victoria había sido cuestión de suerte.


End file.
